1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun and, more particularly, to a spraying gun that sprays or injects water outwardly to water a plant or wash a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun has a diffusion spraying mode to spray water outwardly with a smaller flow rate. Another conventional spraying gun has a linear column spraying mode to spray water outwardly with a larger flow rate. However, the conventional spraying gun only has a single water outlet mode, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional spraying gun.